joshkomisarcikfandomcom-20200213-history
Lila Wood
Lila Wood was a teenage Latino Swimmer from Minnesota. After Coming into contact with a Mysterious stone, she has unlocked the Abilities of Hydrokinesis. A straight forward athlete, she is willing to take up the challenges that come. Compared to her teammates, she is quite serious and sardonic. She takes being a Hero seriously and She has also been shown to have a strong competitive streak and a high opinion of herself. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman Speed: Lila can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. She is ultimately capable of running at speeds in excess of 30 miles per hour. * Superhuman Stamina: Lila's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity than an ordinary human. This allows her to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair her. * Superhuman Agility: Lila's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Lila is extraordinarily limber and her tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. * Superhuman Reflexes: Lila's reflexes are similarly enhanced and are currently about 10 times greater than those of an ordinary human. * Expert driving Skills: Lila is a resourceful and adaptive driver on any vehicle. * Expert Strategist Hydrokinesis Lila Wood''' can create, shape and manipulate water, inorganic compound with liquid, gas (steam, water vapor), and solid (ice) states, including changing them from one state to other. '''Applications * Psychic Water Breathing * Psychic Water Constructs * Psychic Water Generation * Psychic Water Mimicry * Psyche-Hydrokinetic Combat * Psyche-Hydrokinetic Creature Creation * Cosmic Water Absorption * Cosmic Water Attacks * Cosmic Hydrokinetic Combat * Cosmic Hydrokinetic Constructs * Cosmic Water Generation * Cosmic Water Manipulation * Water Energy Manipulation * Hydrokinetic Constructs * Manipulate the properties of water. * Viscosity Manipulation * Move/lift water, ice, vapor, etc. * Hydrokinetic Flight * Hydrokinetic Surfing * Tidal Wave Generation * Water Attacks * Water Generation * Flood Creation * Aquatic Adaptation * Limited Blindness Inducement by manipulating the water in/on eyes to blur vision. * Hydrokinetic Combat * Hydrokinetic Invisibility * Hydrokinetic Regeneration * Hydromancy * Hydroportation * Liquid Surveillance Communication * Motor-Skill Manipulation by manipulating the water contents (about 70%) within body. * Internal Rupturing * Water Absorption * Dehydration * Water Augmentation * Water Aura * Water Empowerment * Water Mimicry * Water Negation * Water Portal Creation * Water Transmutation * Water Pressure Generation * Water Purification * Water Separation * Water Walking * Water Vortex Creation * Whirlpool Generation * Radiation Immunity * Excellent Swordsmanship Equipment Spencer’s (541) Battle Suit * Deflection * Temporary Flight Boosters * Underwater Survival * Arm Rockets * Hand Shields * Energy Gauntlets * Dermal Armor * Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability * Enhanced Speed * Enhanced Strength * Regenerative Healing Factor * Hunger Suppression * Pain Suppression